


Alternative Methods of Stress Relief

by illumincy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander Erwin Smith, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Erwin Smith, F/M, Hot, Scout Regiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumincy/pseuds/illumincy
Summary: Who would you rather turns into a bit of a dare turns into an original female character getting it in her head to seduce the virginal Commander Erwin.... he is a virgin, right?!
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Alternative Methods of Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute ridiculous fluff I just had to write something smutty with Commander Erwin. I think the man is so sexy and doesn't get enough hype. He also absolutely gives me kinky Dom energy whether you like it or not, this isn't going to be long probably only one more part. More than anything I hope you enjoy xx  
> TW very mild degradation and choking.

“So, who would you rather, Jean, Connie or Eren?”  
There were groans from all around. Their complaints almost drowned out Mikasa’s immediate and obnoxious “Eren”. Everyone else ignored her as they debated the choices offered, and Ymir spoke up from the back of the sprawl of girls.  
“We’ve done these ones so many times, and the options are all terrible.”  
“Don’t be mean.”  
Christa chided half heartedly and Ymir turned with a smirk,  
“Hmmmmm?”  
she murmured, leaning in close to the blonde girl  
“And who would you pick?”  
Christa made eye contact with Ymir briefly before blushing and turning away,  
“I don’t know.”  
Ymir settled back down with a self-satisfied smile. There was a brief silence in the room as everyone pointedly looked the other way. Ymir crossed her arms behind her head and laid back down.  
“Well Sasha, any other suggestions? I’m bored and we’ve got nothing else to do.”  
Sasha chewed on her potato contemplatively before brushing a few crumbs away and looking around furtively as if someone were about to appear from a hole in the wall.  
“What about Captain Levi?”  
That explained the secrecy. There were giggles and more glances around; he could realistically pop out from anywhere. Although, the look on his face if he heard the topic of discussion would almost make the embarrassment worth it as opinions began to be tossed out.  
“He’s so short!”  
“But still … he does have such a presence about him.’  
“Don’t you think he’s kind of scary?”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?”  
That last comment from Ymir again, with a waggle of her brows. Everyone exploded into laughter, cackling as they tried to picture their intimidating captain. Not to be outdone you chime in,  
“What about Commander Erwin?”  
“Seriously Layla? That’s just plain disrespectful.”  
“But he is handsome.”  
Mikasa pointed out stoically. Ymir grinned.  
“Handsome? Yeah right, the guy has the personality of a brick. And…”  
Here Ymir paused for dramatic effect. Making sure she had everyone’s attention before continuing.  
“I bet he’s never been laid in his life. I give him 2 minutes tops.”  
“Ymir!”  
Christa exclaimed, shocked. But the tall girl just shrugged. Content in her evaluation.  
“No.”  
You say thoughtfully.  
“No?”  
Her brow raised again.  
“I don’t think our great commander is a virgin.”  
You say with a grin,  
“And if he is, I’d be more than happy to help him out with that little problem.”  
Ymir laughs and gives you a nod of acknowledgment as the room once more explodes into howls and shrieks. The topic is lost as the night goes on and people head out of the room to head to try and sleep, until it’s just Ymir and you.  
“So,”  
She starts, and you glance up from putting various cushions away.  
“Do you actually think you could do it?’  
You frown slightly and toss the pillow in your hands onto the stack you’re building.  
“Do what?”  
In the light of the candles Ymir looks slightly ominous, one leg up on the wall behind her as she watches you work to clean up.  
“Deflower our glorious Commander, that’s what.”  
You blink.  
“I hadn’t really thought about it.”  
All you get is an eye roll in return.  
“And here I’ve heard so much about your famous charms Layla.”  
You snort.  
“I didn’t realize my charms or lack thereof were any of your business. Careful, Christa might get jealous.”  
Ymir’s eyes narrow slightly at the mention of her friend.  
“Don’t be testy, that’s not why I brought it up.”  
You straighten and turn to face her fully.  
“Okay, then why did you?”  
She doesn’t break the eye contact, not that you expected her to. If nothing else she’s one tough girl.  
“We might die tomorrow Layla, or tonight. Fun should be had when it can be.”  
Well. That wasn’t what you were expecting.  
“That’s true. But it doesn’t seem like enough of a reason to seduce our commander.”  
Unexpectedly the other girl laughs,  
“Do you need a reason? God Layla I thought you were more fun than this. Like I said I think the man needs to get laid. What if he goes to his grave a virgin? That’s too tragic, he doesn’t deserve that.”  
Now you smile back, she’s right. It’s been a long time since you were known as a man eater but what’s one more guy to add to the list? No one deserves it more than Commander Erwin, you might as well help him out.  
“Fuck it. I’ll show him such a good time if he does die, it’ll be with a smile on his face.”  
The two of you grin at each other and Ymir turns around to head for the door, tossing over her shoulder as she does,  
“Let me know how it goes. God knows I need a distraction from our imminent demise.”

You’ve been sitting in the pub for an hour trying to figure out the best way to approach him and the teasing is getting out of hand. Of course, Ymir couldn’t keep her fat mouth shut and now every woman your age and some of the men know about your plan to try and conquer the seemingly unconquerable Commander.  
“Just go for it Layla, he’s sitting right there.”  
“Here’s another drink, liquid courage works wonders.”  
“Come on you know Layla doesn’t need the help.”  
You’re going to flip.  
“Everyone shut up. It was a joke, we were joking.:  
Ymir shoots you a sidelong look,  
“Oh it’s a joke now? This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that the man himself hasn’t left the captains table once this entire night? You’re not nervous are you Layla?  
You grind your teeth. Curse Ymir. Curse the scouts and their gossiping. You can do this, you were the confident earlier. Besides just think about the fact that even if you embarrass yourself, you might literally drop off the face of the earth tomorrow. And with that happy thought you push back from the table and stand up to cheers from your comrades as you stride over to the captain’s table. There’s no going back now as the lot of them turn up from their conversation to look at you.  
“Can we help you with something scout?” Hange asks.  
Well. Here you go. What is there to lose really, there’s no way they’ll kick you out of the scouts.  
“Actually I was wondering if I could have a word with Commander Erwin.”  
You have never seen the captains look more confused. They're no doubt wondering what on earth you could have to talk to the commander about. If only they knew. The man himself looks up from his dinner and pint, expressionless.  
“Is it urgent Scout Layla?”  
You try not to squirm under his intense gaze. Holy shit. Are you really going to try and fuck the commanding officer of the scouts? You’ve barely spoken two words to the man. Deep breaths Layla, you remind yourself. He’s just a man and men are something you know well.  
“Not exactly Commander but it is private.”  
You said it. Let the other captains draw their conclusions. You’re sure they’d try and get laid if they could too. Erwin stares at you for a second longer before nodding and pulling his chair out. And you try to push the nervous butterflies down. Don’t look at him as your commander, just look as him as a regular guy you just happen to be hitting on despite barely knowing him. Right. Erwin gathers himself up, incredibly tall so close up and makes his way around the table.  
“Oi.”  
You jerk your gaze away from Erwin to the speaker. Captain Levi looks at you with barely concealed hostility in his gaze.  
“If you waste our commander’s time on one of his only nights off you’ll have me to deal with.”  
You nod and salute sharply.  
“Yes Captain.”  
He raises his eyebrows and jerks his chin at the door to where Erwin is standing.  
“Get going.”  
“Yes Captain.”  
You salute once more and hurry over to the entrance, avoiding making eye contact with your friends at the table you left as they stare at you wide eyed. Floored you actually went through with it. Step 1 down, now to seduce a man you know nothing about who outranks you by miles and is your senior by a decade. How hard can it be?

You walk aimlessly beside Erwin for a couple of blocks, searching for where to begin, but he interrupts your whirling thoughts outside a row of apartments.  
“So Layla, what did you need to speak to me about so urgently that I had to leave my dinner. Have you heard intel about a spy amongst us? About the titans?”  
Oh god. You’re the biggest idiot in the world. Of course that’s what he thinks it’s about. You can tell there’s a gleam in his eye, he’s no doubt fanatically wondering if this is about the war, if you have information you couldn’t tell him in a crowded room. You open your mouth to respond but he cuts you off before you can get a word out.  
“Or maybe you’d like to quit the scouts? Or have complaints about an officer? After all,” he pauses “I can’t imagine what else it could be about.”  
Was he standing so close before? You can’t recall but it feels like he’s shifted nearer to you. The two of you are standing in the entrance of an alley and the shadow of the tall buildings on either side partially hide his face. Why are you so nervous? He might be your senior but as Ymir and you have agreed upon, he’s definitely a virgin, quiet and stern. This is a battle you can win. You square your shoulders put on a lazy seductive grin you've worn so many times before and look up at him through dark eyes.  
“Actually Commander I called you out here because I wanted to tell you I find you very attractive.”  
There. You said it. And now the familiar spark of anticipation lights in your stomach, just waiting for the surprise to light on his face you step into him slightly and grin wider. Knowing how thrown he is going to be. Except, he’s not. He takes a step into you as well and, surprised, you stumble backwards into the alley wall. He's moved into the shadow and it's fully covering his eyes now, a sudden smile breaks out on his face. That smile is disturbing. Almost menacing, and full of experience. You are beginning to come to the realization that you might’ve fucked up very very badly when he lifts up one broad hand and then the other. Placing them on either side of your head as he leans in and puts his mouth to your ear. His stubble briefly rasping against your jaw as his lower lip brushes your ear lobe and he whispers in what you just realized is an incredibly deep, gravelly voice.  
“See I thought that’s what this might have been, but then I thought no, there’s no way a little girl like you would bring a big man out into the night and try to seduce him thinking she’d be in control.”  
He chuckles and the sound makes you shudder. You can’t help it but a sliver of fear is beginning to work its way down your spine.  
“No, I didn’t think anyone would be that stupid.”  
This is ridiculous. Okay so the man is almost definitely NOT a virgin, but this isn’t your first rodeo and there is no reason for you to feel so intimidated. This is what you wanted after all, you and Erwin somewhere dark and private. You’re still in control and you try and get that feeling back, standing up from where you’re cowering against the wall. At least you try to. Erwin is huge and imposing before you and he doesn’t move an inch from where he’s leaned over your body.  
“No.” you begin but are cut off once more by Erwin. Only this time it’s by his large hand around your throat. He's holding you gently but his hands are like iron and you find yourself unable to speak looking up at him like a deer at a hunter.  
“No what”  
You don’t understand and even without the hand around your throat, you’d be speechless. The script has changed so radically from what you were expecting that you have no words. It seems like there is no even footing and you find yourself spooked as if you were a virgin yourself. He speaks again and his voice is gravel in your ear, his huge hand warm and hard around your throat.  
“It’s no sir Layla. Or if you prefer, no commander.”  
You swallow audibly and he draws his head back from your neck to grin back at you. Stroking one thumb along the sensitive skin of your neck. Your skin pebbles and you wait for him to speak.  
“Should I take the fact that you lured me out here as consent Layla? You know, I almost feel bad for you.”  
He chuckles again.  
“You think I don’t hear rumours scout? One of my fresh new recruits fancies herself a man eater. Thinks she’ll show the poor virgin commander the ride of his life.”  
He looks down at you, so completely in control, and you shiver.  
“Is that what you think is going to happen now Layla?”  
It takes you a moment to speak, and when you do your voice is small and embarrassingly breathless.  
“No sir.”  
That stroke of his thumb over your throat again.  
“Good girl, what a fast learner you are.”  
He leans in close once more, bending down from that impressive height until his mouth almost touches your own and whispers,  
“So Layla, should I take the fact you dragged me out here in the dark as consent? Should I take you upstairs and fuck you so good you’ll – what was that phrase you used – go to the grave with a smile on your face? Or should I listen to those other rumours I’ve heard, about what a good little slut you are and have you suck my cock right here on your knees in an alley.”  
You can feel your knees shaking slightly, and wonder if he can notice the slight tremors. You can’t deny that you’re now painfully aroused. The combination of his voice and the total domination he’s offering you making you quiver with not only fear, but lust as well. Should you take what he’s offering? Allow the roles to be reversed for once and surrender control, or should you fight like a hellion and get the hell out of this place and pretend it was all a crazy dream tomorrow morning. Fucking Ymir, she has no idea what she’s talking about. This man is a beast. Erwin’s voice breaks through your confused and hazy thoughts.  
“Maybe I’ll help convince you.”  
Not breaking eye contact and leaving one hand tight around your slim throat he pulls the other away from the wall, spinning so your back is pressed to his chest and your eyes widen at the feeling of his erection pressing into you from behind. He runs a hand lightly up your side, around, pausing on your stomach to caress the skin before sliding it beneath your uniform up and under your bra. Rubbing one rough thumb against your already peaked nipple. Teasing it lightly at first, and then grabbing it roughly. You can’t help it, you whine slightly and press back harder into him, and in response he removes his hand and begins to move it down. Your eyes widen as it reaches the top of your pants, you try and look around hastily. Isn’t he worried about being seen? The commander of the survey corps and some random girl in an alley? He doesn’t move an inch and flicks open the button on your pants easily. His massive fingers glide down, down. You won’t be able to hide the evidence he’s about to find. And as he encounters how wet you are already he groans and bites your earlobe, grinding against your ass and half lifting you up.


End file.
